A Rogue Christmas Adventure
by inki is dear evan hansen trash
Summary: Loosely based off of the forum, Rogue. Two-shot. MERRY CHRISTMAS!
1. Part One

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

 **This two-shot is loosely based off of Rogue; I do not own Ray, Gold, Shadow, Celeth, Arien, Ice, or Leon. I only own Azurine(Azzy).**

* * *

 _Human Gold- he's a slim, tanned white male. His hair is a golden blonde and his eyes are a golden brown. There is a scar over his right eye from a blade that he earned when he was younger. {Snowcrystal of Thunderclan}_

 _Ray- he's a pale white, skinny boy with no muscles at all. He is pretty small for his age, usualy the smallest in his class. His hair is a light blonde and his eyes are a shining ice-blue. {Snowcrystal of Thunderclan}_

 _Azurine(Azzy)- short white girl with a pale skin tone. She has light, barely noticable freckles covering her arms and face. Her hair is a pale black, almost gray, with really ligth blonde highlights; she has deep blue eyes with tins of violet._

 _Ice- tal, slim pale white woman with light blonde hair and small scars on her legs and arms. She has ice bue eyes. {Dawnfeather of Stormclan}_

 _Leon- lightly tanned boy with golden blonde hair and light golden brown eyes. {Dawnfeather of Stormclan}_

 _Shadow- average sized Hispanic man, brown eyes and short brown hair. {Galadrielcats}_

 _Celeth- slim white woman with long, slightly wavy, dark brown hair and ice blue eyes. {Galadrielcats}_

 _Arien- small white girl, she has curly golden hair and dark blue eyes. {Galadrielcats}_

* * *

The small middle school of a small town was now out for the day, fith graders, sixth graders, seventh graders, and eighth graders flooding through the front doors of the school. Azzy, a short white girl in the fith grade, was walking with her friend, Ray.

"What do you want to do?" Azzy's voice caused the small boy to look over at her.

"Huh?"

"Do you want to do something?" she asked again, dark eyes bright, as usual. "Like, walk through the forest on the way home?"

Ray looked doubtful. "But if we go that way, it might take us too long and it'll start to get dark, or we'll get lost, or-"

They were now standing at the edge of the parking lot, away from the other students and cars. "Ray," Azzy cut him off. "I know they way, so we wont get lost." she assured him.

"But what if it gets dark?" his voice was quieter now, eyes wide.

"It won't! And don't be scared, because I'll protect you!" she declared in a playfull, heroic voice, giving an attempt to strike a superhero pose but ending up looking silly as her backpack nearly slid off her shoulders.

Ray's eyes brightened some, small laughter erupting from him as he watchd his friend.

"What are you laughing at?" she accused playfully, placing her hands on her hips and squinting at him.

"You," he giggled, icy blue eyes bright with amusment.

Azzy laughed herself before returning to her mock surprised look. "Me?" she echoed. "Your laughing at _me_?"

"Yeah, you." Ray said, trying to contain his laughter but to no avail.

Azzy made a sound that sounded like a mix of a snort and a laugh, reaching her hand out to playfully swatt his head.

"Hey!" he laughed, pushing her hand away.

"No 'hey's, you laughed at me, so I'm getting my revenge!" she said smugly, poking his side.

Ray let out a laugh, turning to look at her. "That tickles!"

Azzy grinned before poking his side again, causing her friend to laugh again.

. . .

A litte ways away from where Azzy and Ray were walking, there was a collection of hills and meadows, you could say it was like a moor. And just beyond that, was some facility of private property, it was like some kind of armery with a few guards stationed outside.

"Shadow! Gold!" one of the guards called out to the two men, rushing over to them.

"What is it?" Gold asked, breaking his conversation with Shadow.

"There's been two tresspassers spotted outside around the gate- to close to be doing anything good." he told them.

Shadow let out a long sigh, earning a glare from Gold. "We'll go check it out," he told the other guard.

He and Shadow made their way towards the east gate, stopping as the saw two figures in the distance.

The people suddenly disappeared from their sight, supposedly hiding somewhere.

"Hey! Intruders! Show yourselves!" Shadow called, gazing out on the hills.

"Why should we?" came a sassy reply.

Gold pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. "There's literally no place to hide out here. We know you're there."

"For you maybe," a woman's voice replied. She and the other girl stepped away from their hiding spot, which was a wide, low burrow in the ground.

"I suggest you leave." Gold said coldly.

"Why? I have a girl to feed and I need to hunt. I've been looking for game out here," she gestured with her hand to where the forest met the moors, and Gold could see that there was a few rabbits hopping around over there.

"You aren't allowed to be here." Gold said. "And there are more places for you to hunt outside of private territories." Shadow added.

The small girl looked up to the taller one, tugging at her hand. "Do we have to leave?"

"Yes, I'm afriad we do, honey." she said.

"But I like it here!"

"I know, sweetie, but we have to leave."

"Do we really have to go?" the child was now looking up at the guards.

"Uhhhhh..." Shadow looked over at Gold.

"Yes, if you stay here you could be sent to prision."

The girls eyes showed confusion. "Mama, what happens if you..." she stared but earned a glare from the older woman.

"Come. We're leaving." she guided her girl away, back towards the forest.

. . .

Azzy and Ray were walking side by side through the meadow(not the one close to the facility), Azzy leading her friend through the woods.

Azzy opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by the loud snap of a branch. Ray's eyes widened and he jumped. "Azzy... w-what's that?" he whispered, trying to grab her hand.

She camly held his hand, wanting to assure him that everything would be fine. She looked back at him. "Uhh, I'm not sure, bu-" she was cut off again when a tall, pale woman stepped out from the bushes, causing Ray to nearly jump out of his skin.

"Hello, kids." she said. "Whatare you doing out here?"

When Azzy didn't answer, Ray looked up at her, eyes wide."Uhh... we- we were just.. w-walking home from school..."

The woman blinked. "Why'd you come this way? Do you live out here?"

Ray shook his head, still clutching onto Azzy's hand.

"Well, it's getting dark so you can come back home with me for the night."

Azzy's eyes widened. "Oh, no, it's fine... you don't need to do that..." she mumbled.

"No, you two don't need to be out here this late. It's going to get cold tonight." she said. "Come on!" she gestured with her hand to follow her, leaving the two scared kids with no choice but to do so.

. . .

Soon, they arived at Celeth's house(having exchanged names on the way there). It was small, and looked like a runned down market, the walls cracking, the roof needing to be repaired. But from where they were standing, Azzy could smell soup wafting from inside of the house.

Celeth lead them in, greeting a younger girl who looked about their age that was in what looked like a very small kitchen, stiring the soup with a laddle.

"Hello, Arien. This is Azzy and Ray," Celeth introduced, gesturing towards the kids.

She just nodded at them. Celeth moved along. "You two can stay down here for tonight." she said, opening a creaky door to a staircase leading down. Azzy guessed it was a basement.

"There's a heater down there so it should be warm." Celeth said with a smile. "I'll bring you guys the soup when it's ready." she said before closing the door.

Azzy was speachless. And it looked like Ray wasn't going to say anything, so she walked further down the dark stairs, looking down in the basement.

It was a small room, with cracked stone walls. There was the heater Celeth had mentioned in the far right corner. And just opposite of it was what looked like a makeshift bed. Three blankets and a few pillows. There was a beat up couch right next to the heater.

Azzy lowered her gaze, sighing. "I guess we'll be staying her tonight," she mumbled.

* * *

 **That's the end of part one! I was origanally going to have this up on Christmas Eve, and have the last part up today, but my mom had family over yesterday so I didn't have enough time.**

 **I'll post the last part whenever I finish it, which will hopefully be later today or tomorrow.**

 **Sorry.**


	2. Part Two

**PLEASE**

 **DON'T KILL YOUR DEAR INKIE FRIEND! I'm so so so so sooooooooooo sorry this chapter was delayed. I was busy, and I'm sick... and... ugh, I meant to finish this yesterday, but I guess it'll be late. :(**

 **Anyways, Merry late-Christmas, and enjoy part two!**

* * *

Celeth had brought Ray and Azzy their soup and they were now sitting on the old couch, quietly eating. The sun had now gone down, the basement's only source of light was the opened door from the top of the stairs.

Azzy looked over at Ray and saw that he wasn't eating his food. She frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, setting down her bowl on the couch. Ray looked over at her, light blue eyes scared.

"I wanna go home," he said quietly, looking down at his hands in his lap. Azzy leaned over and hugged him, looking him in the eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll get home," she assured him quietly, still holding him.

Ray looked a little surprised at first, eyes widening when she suddenly hugged him. Eventually, the small boy hugged her back, closing his eyes.

. . .

Celeth and Arien were in the kitchen, cleaning up dinner. Arien had a wet rag and was wiping off the bowls and spoons. Suddenly, Celeth stopped with what she was doing, looking up from her work.

"Arien."

The young girl looked up at her. "What?"

"I'm going to go out for a while. I'll be back tomorrow. Take care of Ray and Azzy, will you?"

"O-okay.." Arien didn't have much time to say anything else before her older sister slipped on her boots and coat, opening the door.

"Merry Christmas Eve," she said to her before the door slammed shut behind Celeth, cold air rushing into the old house.

. . .

Back in town, Gold had come home from the facility to find his wife, Ice, nearly freaking out, eyes wide. The pale woman rushed over to her husband, ice blue eyes worried.

"Gold! Have you seen Ray? I can't find him anywhere!" she blurted out. Gold tried to calm her down, setting down his stuff and grabbing her hand in his.

"Don't worry, he's probably just off with his friend or something." he assured her.

"But he would've told me if he was going somewhere!"

Gold opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off when his phone started ringing, buzzing in his pocket.

"He'll be okay, just wait, I have to take this," he told his wife, answering the call.

" _Gold! Do you know where your son is?_ " he recognized the voice as Shadow's, who was still on duty at the facility but was met with confusion at the question.

"Um... no, why?"

" _I think he and another kid have been spotted on the moors..."_

 _"with the same woman from earlier._ "

. . .

Shadow, Gold, a few other guards, and the police were at the facility.

The police were questioning them about the now missing children, asking questions like, "Where did you see them at?" or "What time was it when you saw them?" or "Was the woman armed?" and other questions.

They had eventually identified the other missing kid as Azurine L., a friend of Ray's.

Ice was worried sick.

Gold was going to die. Literally. His wife was going to kill him if he couldn't find their son.

Leon was lonely and worried, the young boy had stayed in his room ever since his brother had been reported missing. Only coming out when his father got home, or if the police came to their house, or if a news report on the TV about the two missing kids came on.

Now, the police were departing, leaving a few officers with the guards if the woman returned or if the kids were spotted again.

Gold stayed on duty, feet itching to race over to the last place he saw the woman, but the police were already on it.

. . .

Ice waited in her living room, starring at the front door, waiting for the police to arrive and announce they've found her son, but they didn't.

She buried her face in her hands, just about ready to walk back to her room when she heard a knock at the front door. She shot up and raced to the door, swinging it open to find an officer standing there.

"Mrs. Talon, I am sorry to say that we haven't found your son just yet," her eyes widened threatening to tear up.

"But we have found this," her heart skipped a beat when he handed her something.

It was Ray's backpack.

. . .

The basement was cold and damp, the heater's warmth having faded away when it started snowing outside. The two makeshift beds were positioned right next to each other, not comfortable or warm, even, as the thin sheets provided no barrier from the cold of winter.

Ray was dreaming, eyes shut tight and his mouth mumbling words from his nightmare. He started breathing heavier, flinching in his sleep as if something and hit and knocked him down. He suddenly woke up, eyes widening in fear. He let out a small whimper, cold sweat dripping down his face.

"Ray?" came a quiet, slurred voice from behind him. He nearly jumped up from his sheets, turning over to find Azzy laying on her side, looking over at him from her 'bed'.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a whisper, trying not to shiver from the cold.

"I.. I had a nightmare.." he mumbled, eyes darting away from her.

"What about?" she asked.

"Um..." he trailed off, remembering the terrifying loneliness of his dreams. He wondered for a moment if he should tell her, then pushed the thought away, knowing completely that he could trust her.

"I.. my dream... I went home after school one day," he started. "And no one was home, not my mom, my dad... or my siblings. A-and everyone had left me, and.. and... and Celeth came and told me to come with her because no one remembered or cared about me anymore." he was now nearly in tears, trembling not just from the cold.

Azzy's eyes widened and she suddenly stood up, walked over to where Ray's bed was and sat down next to him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"That won't ever happen, Ray." she said. "Your family loves you very much, even your sister. She just doesn't realize how stupid she's being yet. And everyone cares about you- I care about you, Ray."

He paused when she said that, sitting up to see her clearly. "I... thank you, Azzy," his voice was quiet like he was finding it hard to speak.

When Azzy leaned closer, she could see that Ray's eyes were filled with tears. Her eye's softened with sympathy and she suddenly hugged him, tightly clutching his shoulders.

"Ray, don't cry," she said in a sort of pleading voice, squeezing her eyes shut. The young boy hugged her back, burying his face in her shoulder, hoping she wouldn't notice his crying.

Ray held onto her, small, muffled whimpers and cries escaping his mouth.

Azzy wished she could do something to comfort him, her eyes fogging up at the sound of her best friend crying like this. She pulled away slightly, their arms still wrapped around each other. She looked up at him, eyes brimming with unfallen tears.

"Ray, please don't cry, or I'll start crying," she told him, letting out a small laugh, reaching one hand up to wipe her eyes,.

"Sorry," Ray mumbled, wiping his face.

"It's fine," Azzy whispered, hugging her friend again.

And then they kind of fell asleep like that.

. . .

Gold's eyes widened when he saw a dark figure emerge from the shadows, moonlight falling on them to let him see that it was her. The woman who had taken his son. He rushed back to the rest of the men.

"Officers! I see her!" he called, pointing over to the moors.

They instantly shot up, motioning for the guards to follow them. Shadow opened the gate and the officers spirited towards Celeth.

"Hey! Stop where you are!" one of them called once they got close enough to her.

Celeth calmly turned around, her hands resting at her sides. "Hello again, guards." she glared at Gold.

He glared back daggers at her, rage pulsing through his veins. "Where's my son?!" he yelled at her, ignoring the officers' orders to step away from her.

"I don't have him." was her answer.

"You're lying! Where is he?!"

"Mr. Talon, please back down." one of the officers said.

Growling, Gold, stalked away, standing right next to Shadow.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" one of the officers said. "You're under arrest for, uh.. kidnapping!" **(A/N: Lol Idk)**

Then they arrested Celeth and got the information they needed from her.

Gold, Shadow, and the remaining officers found Celeth's house. Arien was nowhere to be seen. Ray and Azzy were found passed out on the floor next to each other. They were holding hands.

After Ray and Azzy were taken to the local hospital- just to see if they had been harmed- they were taken home.

Instead of going back to her orphanage home, Azzy spent Christmas night(and they day after) with the Talon family.

 **Fin**

 **Merry late-Christmas!**


End file.
